In the Heat of the Night
by Secluded Sapphire
Summary: Anzu Mazaki was sure someone was screwing with her. It had to be a nightmare, her, stuck on a deserted island with the most conceited CEO on the planet? A nightmare indeed for she was ravenous and certain blue-eyed CEOs were starting to look delectable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

This is something I've had sitting on my computer for about 7 years. Thought it might make for a nice Valentine's Day treat. Part 2 to come at the end of the day. Please send some Valentine's day love and enjoy!

* * *

_5 days, 8 hours, and 47 minutes._

Anzu held her legs close to her chest and rocked back and forth as she focused on her breathing. She knew she must've looked crazy, but it was the only thing she could do to keep herself from going crazy.

_5 days, 8 hours, and 48 minutes._

She wasn't a compulsive person, she generally was very relaxed and easy-going, but this island was getting to her – and if it was physically possible to want to kill a location, she'd kill the island. She'd pluck out each tree one by one and then turn it upside down and watch all the water and sand pour right out of it until every bit that made it an island was gone…

Maybe she was going a little insane.

Deep-seated hatred was not an emotion that Anzu Mazaki was accustomed to feeling. If anything, sitting on a beach with clear blue waters in front of her and a cocktail in hand were parts of her ideal vacation. No, her hate was most probably misguided, better directed towards him.

Peeking through the space between her arms, she saw him gathering wood to make a fire. The sun had begun to set and he had caught a decent amount of fish.

Seto Kaiba.

She had always worked a crazy number of jobs. Jumping from restaurants to retail, she balanced three jobs on average. And she managed to squeeze in school and dance practise in that. But she finally decided that one-decent paying job would be a lot easier. She applied to Kaiba Corporation as a joke, she didn't think in a million years that she'd ever get hired. But one of the benefits of running your own company was that you could pay people to do jobs you couldn't be bothered with. So after interviewing with a bunch of people from his Human Resources department, the first day she showed up to work as his Personal Assistant, he gave her a deadpanned look and cursed.

"The best thing they could come up with was you?"

"Well if you'd met with me—"

"I don't have time to waste—"

"Which means you either need to stop firing your PAs on a weekly basis or be a little nicer. I'm thinking 'being nice' isn't in your capacity."

Stretching her limbs out, she looked around her. It was the perfect rendition of the set of 'Lost' – she half-expected giant polar bears and 'The Others' to come out of the jungle and snatch her away. Well, they'd probably be better company than who she was stuck with. But it baffled her that she hadn't seen a single airplane, boat, or something that would tell her that someone was looking for them. Or well, for him at least.

Surely if the people who cared about her didn't have the means to look for her, thousands of people would still be looking for the asshole who accompanied her?

But there was nothing, each day and night passed as the previous one had, with an eerie silence.

He wanted to fly himself to Naha, Okinawa – Okinawa was the southernmost prefecture of Japan, it consisted of thousands of the Ryukyu Islands. The flight shouldn't have taken more than three hours, but as mainland Japan lay behind them, Kaiba's jet began to lose altitude – the ringing alarm of an empty fuel tank sometimes woke her up at night.

He managed to get the plane close enough to the island that they landed with minimal damage to themselves and to his jet. However, the high speed at which they descended and operation on limited fuel had fried the engine. Besides offering minimal shelter, it was of no use to them now.

Anzu roughly got up and pushed past her boss, grabbing a tree branch he had used as a skewer to roast fish, she sat down gruffly near the fire and began eating.

"If you want to eat, try finding your own food," he spat out.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"You wouldn't be living in a house if it wasn't for me."

"_Maybe I should've refueled before taking off._ Who the fuck says that?"

"You're still alive because of me."

"I'd rather swim with the fish."

"That could be arranged."

At their standoff, Anzu was the first to turn away. Her stomach had begun rumbling, and if there was one thing she had learned after five days of being on the island with Seto Kaiba, it was that food trumped every other urge.

Well, _almost_ every urge.

She snuck a peak between mouthfuls at her boss. The remnants of his Armani suit hung off him. All that was left were his tattered dress pants, which were rolled up to his knees and a thinning white shirt, which more than once, she found herself staring at. Long days on the island had tanned him, and watching him bust his ass the way he did, well Anzu couldn't deny herself the eye-candy, she wasn't getting dessert anywhere else.

What happened on the island, stayed on the island…or, whatever thoughts were thought on the island.

His jacket had met with an ill fate the first day. Anzu insisted on using it as some sort of flag while Kaiba, very rudely, told her to use her own clothes. While dressed in a pencil skirt and a blouse was suited for a day at the office, it didn't provide much to work with on the island. In the midst of their arguing, a tug-of-war ensued which resulted in either party holding half of a very expensive jacket.

"That's coming out of your paycheck Mazaki."

"Did you want that in coconuts or bananas?"

They ate in silence, when they weren't arguing, they weren't speaking. The humming of creatures within the jungle blended with the soothing sounds of the waves against the sand – it was all very romantic scenery, but all Anzu could focus on was the hairs on her neck standing on end from his look. She felt a shiver travel down her spine and a tingle settled between her legs, shifting nervously, she pulled down the remnants of her knee-length skirt.

"Problem Mazaki?" His voice danced through her ear.

She turned to her right and found him hovering very close to her face.

"You burned the fish."

Kaiba smirked. "Next time you catch dinner." His finger grazed her thigh and played with the hem of her skirt. "You can use this as a net."

"I'll need bait."

His hand slipped under her skirt. "I'm sure you can think of—"

"God Mazaki, keep the drool in your mouth."

Anzu snapped back to reality. She could feel herself burning up, a red blush had spread across her face and throughout her body. Nodding and mumbling incoherently, she stuffed the rest of her dinner in her mouth.

Kaiba looked at her and rolled his eyes before turning towards the jungle.

"Where are you going?"

"Mind your own business Mazaki."

It was the same every night. The first night he insisted on surveying the land, Anzu refused to go with him. Said it was better to stay out in the open. He had returned, grumbled something about there being nothing out there. But every night after dinner, he went back, never answering her question. When he returned, he settled in the driver's seat of the jet and went to sleep.

Anzu didn't know what he was up to, but the last few nights had spurred a lot of conspiracy theories. A secret stash of chocolate? An organic jet? THE HATCH!? For all she knew, he had created a primitive statue of Yugi to duel with. But she had conceded that tonight she would find out what he was hiding.

Wiping her hands on her skirt, she jumped through the sand and began tiptoeing through the jungle. Listening carefully for the sound of branches cracking under his feet, she could barely make out his shadow before her, but she kept trained eyes focused on him – that was until her foot made agonizing contact with a rock. A silent scream escaped her lips as her face contorted dramatically, an outlet for her pain. Hopping on one foot, she leaned against a cool surface and massaged her aching foot. Breathing a sigh of relief, her head snapped from left to right, it quickly dawning on her that she had not only lost sight of Kaiba, but that she also didn't know where she was.

The lush foliage on the trees blocked most of the moonlight – with the little she could discern, she used her hands to feel around. Following the rough contours of the surface, she found an opening. After a moment's hesitation, she entered. In front of her, she could hear drops of water echoing – she was in a cave. Taking slow and careful steps, she ventured deeper into the cave until the ground below her foot was soft, water coming up to her ankles. Bending down, she cupped the water in her hand and took a drink. She was giddy. It was fresh water!

Her eyes widened in realization – this is where he was getting the water from!

On their first night here, she fretted over water. They had a few bottles on the jet, just enough to last a day or two if they rationed. But then he came back with water in the morning, she hadn't questioned it, accepted he had found a river and drank greedily.

The selfish bastard.

Sure he brought water back for her, but always barked about how she ate more than she was worth, while he had stowed away an oasis!

Taking a few drinks, she smiled. Rubbing her wet hands against her skin, she relished the feeling of being somewhat clean.

Looking around, she grinned as she stood up and stripped out of her tattered blouse and ripped skirt, happily dipping into the cool water. Swimming through the cove for a bit, she settled against a slant rock and closed her eyes, enjoying her first moment of peace since having been stranded.

The water stilled around her and she was lulled into a gentle sleep. She felt a rustle against her ankle, assuming a leaf or some underwater plant, she shook it off. However, when the tickle turned into a hand, her scream bellowed out of her lungs when suddenly, the hand was against her mouth.

Even with the minimal light, his sapphire eyes managed to capture a ray and pierced into her. Carefully removing his hand, he was pleased with the silence that followed.

"What are you doing here Mazaki?"

He had the gall to ask her that? Putting her hands against his bare chest she pushed him away.

"Relaxing, so leave me alone."

"Get out of here."

Wadding through the water, she reached out to grab his collar and threaten him.

"You bas—"

Her eyes widened as she swallowed the lump in her throat. After a few failed attempts to find her voice, she finally found it and her question echoed off the walls of the cove.

"What the fuck happened to your clothes?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Ah! I missed the end of Valentine's Day by an hour! I hope you all had a wonderful day filled with love and sweet things. Here's part 2 - please read and review!

* * *

Her splashing through the water was echoing through the cave, but it wasn't loud enough to deafen the sound of his laughter.

"Like what you see?"

"No!" She turned and bellowed out.

"Then why are you still turned this way?"

"It's not even that big!" Anzu yelled out in frustration as she ran away from the amused CEO.

Catching her breath, she looked out onto the dark ocean, not questioning the anger that was able to guide her through the dark jungle. A chill ran up her body and it took her all of 5 nanoseconds to realize she was naked.

Running over to the jet, she grabbed half of Kaiba's grey Armani blazer and managed to cover the essentials with a margin of an inch above her chest and below her bottom. Keeping the cloth together with her hands, she walked awkwardly back to the fire and sat down when Kaiba emerged, clothed, from the jungle. Dropping her blouse and skirt in front of her, he took a seat beside her.

"It's not even that big?"

"Shut it Kaiba." Came a muffled reply from the woman who was burying her head in her lap.

"Need a ruler Mazaki?" He purred. Squealing, she shuffled away from him.

"You might want to adjust that." His eyes pointing towards the bit of her that escaped confinement.

"Don't be a pervert!" Anzu yelled, grabbing her clothes and stepping behind him to dress.

"I'm not the one with a staring problem."

"I wasn't staring!"

"Fixated eye syndrome."

"I wish I could erase it from my mind!" Anzu exclaimed, slumping down beside him.

"Looks like you enjoyed it."

"I want to throw up."

"Look Mazaki, the peep show isn't free."

"Please stop talking!"

"But since it was your first time –"

"And there's the bile. Wait."

Turning towards the brunet, she narrowed her azure eyes to him.

"What's with hiding the water?"

"I wasn't hiding anything."

"You didn't tell me, ergo, hiding."

"You didn't want to go in the jungle, ergo, not hiding."

"Did you want to leave me out here to dehydrate?"

"You're the most clueless person I've ever met."

"Rather be clueless than alone. What do you have at the end of the day?"

"I have everything I need."

"And your everything, where is it?" Anzu gesticulated over her head wildly. "It's been five days, your money couldn't even buy you a couple of people to come looking for you."

Grabbing her wrist in his hand, he pulled her in.

"And who's looking for you Mazaki?" He spat.

"Even if they can't, I know there are people who are worried about me."

His sapphire eyes caught the moonlight and tore back at her.

"And what good is that?"

"It's everything."

"Then your definition of everything is flawed."

Everything blurred, all the lines, decency and decorum had been thrown out the window. The island brought out the most primal and instinctive parts of them. They locked eye to eye, neither backing down. Taking deep breaths, Anzu tried to calm herself, but the hand he had around her wrist was making it difficult to think clearly. Her eyes glazed over as she saw his hand gripping her hair as those lips trailed kisses along her neck.

Taking a step forward, she thought, if the island was making her crazy, now was the time to give into it.

Using a free hand, she pulled on his dress shirt and brought his lips down to hers. It was savage, every part of her was ignited with a passion she didn't know he could elicit. He let go of her hand and she wrapped herself around him. Amidst her feral destruction of his lips, she realized he wasn't responding to her. Pulling herself away, she came face to face with a Seto Kaiba she hadn't seen before. Shocked solid. She tried to take pleasure in catching him off guard, but all she could feel was embarrassment for throwing her—

He had her against the sand, one hand gripping her waist while the other made a tangled mess of her hair. The grains of sand rubbed against her back, burning her, but she didn't care. She was gripping onto him just as tightly, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

A moan escaped her lips as he pulled away and bit her neck. Putting his forehead to hers, he grabbed the ends of her blouses and ripped it open.

"This is all I have left!" Anzu screamed. She reached out for his shirt and ripped away the few buttons that held it together.

"You're a child."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I have you for that."

She let out a frustrated groan as his lips trailed across her bare chest. Grabbing chestnut locks in her hands, she wrapped her legs around his torso and began acting completely on impulse.

"This better not be a fucking dream," she muttered under her breath.

Gone were his adorations of her body, looking down, she could see him smirking between her breasts.

"You've been dreaming about me."

Sputtering and mumbling, she rolled her eyes and pushed him back down. "Borderlining on nightmare now," she mumbled, hiding a smile.

Pushing himself up, he caught her lips once more. He was soft, gentle, torturously slow with his gift.

"Seto." She whispered, pleading with him.

"Anzu." He responded, sounding just as desperate.

She had given in completely, and slowly, she could feel his defences breaking as well. There was nothing standing in the way of –

Anzu's azure eyes snapped open, staring back at her was her own reflection. She was enclosed in a pod. Pressing her hands against the glass, it unlatched and she pushed herself to a sitting position. She recognized her surroundings as one of the tech rooms in Kaiba Corportion when she saw him, his back to her.

"What—"

"Finally back in reality Mazaki?"

He was wearing the same grey Armani suit, but the blazer was intact and he looked as crisp and pristine as he always did. Looking down at her own clothes, her black pencil skirt was a little ruffled, but everything was as it had been.

"What—"

"Virtual reality technology," he stated simply.

"But how did I –"

"I needed a guinea pig."

She narrowed her eyes, balling her hands into fists, she chose to ignore his insult.

"How did you –"

"You fell asleep at your desk."

"You kidnapped me? How the hell did you get me down here without waking me up?"

"Do you shoot yourself with horse tranquilizers before you take a nap?"

She'd been told she was a deep sleeper, but to be transported to a completely different place without her knowing – she was sure she was turning bright red of embarrassment. She stared at the blue-eyed bastard who had done this to her when she suddenly thought – "so it wasn't real?"

This question, the obviousness of it, shouldn't have thrown him off. Of course it would be one of the first things she'd want to know, was anything real? So why was there a lump in his throat?

"No."

They maintained eye contact for a beat longer than what felt comfortable. Anzu was the first to look away, averting her eyes to the ground, she nodded and smiled.

"It's a lot more realistic than the one Noah hijacked," she offered weakly. "It seemed very real…"

Her voice led off quietly. Why did her meekness make him feel so uncomfortable?

"You've improved on it a lot, congratulations!" She said, much too loudly for the silence that was passing between them. She offered him a bright smile.

Jumping out of her pod, she lost footing for a moment. He instinctively reached out to help her, but her hand shot out to stop him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kaiba."

Keeping her eyes down, she left the room, clutching her elbows tightly. Making a beeline towards the elevator, she was happy to see the doors open quickly. As she stepped in, he reached out to stop the doors from closing. Stepping in, he stood beside her silently.

Fidgeting with her sleeve, she kept her eyes turned away.

"So why did you choose that setting?"

"Survival games, as cliché as they are, have a following. It was a good alpha test for my virtual world technology."

"But it felt like I was making my own decisions."

"If you were forced to make certain decisions, how real would it have seemed to you?"

Anzu nodded knowingly. A grimace momentarily scrunched her features – every ten minutes after waking up, she had been pinching herself to make sure it was real.

"There were certain checkpoints in the game you had to meet, or else the environment would push you there. And as the creator, I had the power to make it go as I pleased. I could manually end it as well."

She had her eyes closed, focusing on her breathing and the beating of her heart. That was why it took a few moments before his words were fully processed.

"Wait, you could end the game?"

"That's what I said."

"So you ended it?"

"Look Mazaki, I don't expect someone like you to be able to understand virtual technology."

"Shut up Kaiba and just answer."

"Yes, I ended the game."

"When?"

He scrunched his brows. "What do you mean when?"

"When did you end the game?"

"When we were—"

_Oh fuck._

Kaiba had to look away, that Cheshire cat grin she was giving him was rubbing him the wrong way – well, wasn't that the reason he was in this mess, that she rubbed him the wrong way?

"So you _chose_ to stop the game?" She asked, running her 'o' mockingly long.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in on her as he grinded his teeth.

"Was Seto Kaiba afraid?" She teased coyly. "Or maybe he didn't think he could keep up?"

Pushing her against the wall of the elevator, he smirked. "Why Mazaki? Keen on finishing what you started?"

"Like you said, I started it," she threw confidently.

"And I'll finished it," his lips brushed against her ear.

The doors opened to the underground parking lot and they both walked out together. Standing in front of his car, he opened the passenger door and cocked his head to the side.

"Go fuck yourself Kaiba," Anzu laughed as she accepted.

"Like I said Mazaki," he replied, as he closed it. "That's why I have you."


End file.
